Together ON HOLD
by Sweetiepielover
Summary: • this is not your ordinary twilight • Bella is the new girl in town and is rich and beautiful. but she has a dark past and doesn't want it to get out just yet. what will she have to do to keep her secret? this is a Bella and Emmett story about all the obstacles they go through to get to the place with a happy family living in a house with a white picket fence • all human •
1. Chapter 1 New Girl

_**I do not own twilight **_

_**Chapter 1- New Girl**_

**_Summary_**

**_• this is not your ordinary twilight _****_• Bella is the new girl in town and is rich and beautiful. but she has a dark past and doesn't want it to get out just yet. what will she have to do to keep her secret? this is a Bella and Emmett story about all the obstacles they go through to get to the place with a happy family _**

* * *

_•°Bella POV°•_

_Today was the first day I have stepped into forks since I was younger. I had decided to move in with my dad since my _

_mom Renee and my stepdad Phil just had twin daughters and they need extra room for the babies and they didn't _

_seem to have much attention for me anymore. So I packed up my room and moved to the rainy town of Forks, _

_Washington. Attention all passengers we are about to land in Port Angeles Airport please buckle all seatbelts and turn _

_off all electronics until we have landed, Thank You. As the flight attendant announced are landing I quickly turned off _

_my Iphone 4s and buckled my seatbelt and watch as we saw more of the ground than clouds._

_When the plane landed I grabbed my two Gucci carryon's and walked off the plane. I looked through the crowd and _

_saw my dad. I got so happy I ran to my dad and gave him the best hug I could. "Hi dad I missed you," I said in an _

_excited tone. "Hi bell I missed you so much to and you look amazing," he said nervously and I blushed a deep red. _

_"Thanks dad so let's get going," I said walking towards my dad's police cruiser when we had got my luggage. I walked _

_to the passenger side door and got in. As we drove to my dad's house I started thinking about what school was going _

_to be like and what extra classes I should take. I was hoping that they had a fashion class because that is my _

_passion. People should see the outfit I wear like today I have on a Rebel Yell Born to Party Racer-back Tunic Tank Top, _

_black skinny jeans, and a pair of Christian Louboutin Lady Daf pumps which I call a laid back outfit. I was snapped out _

_of my day dream by a car door closing and I noticed we were home. I got out the car and noticed that my dad had _

_bought a new house and there was a black BMW and a light blue 2012 Ford Mustang. I looked at my dad for a second _

_and back at the cars. "Dad how can you afford all this," I asked with my voice full of curiosity. "I work for the FBI now _

_and I get paid a lot I bought the mustang for you the other day," he said with a giant smile. I looked at like he had five _

_heads, "you bought that for me," I said tears falling down my face. "Yea I bought it special for you," with that said I _

_ran over to him and thanked him a thousand times. When we walked into the house I was in awe. "T-this is amazing _

_I love it," I told him looking around. "Your room is up stairs with your own room 3rd door to the right," he said. I _

_grabbed my two carryon's knowing I would have to make a couple rounds back downstairs to get the rest of my bags. _

_When I got up the stairs I saw a bright purple door and with the word Bella in elegant script that was written in paint _

_on the door also. I walked in to the room and I almost passed out. When I opened the door I saw that the walls were _

_bright lime green and pink strips and with bell written in green paint on the pink wall with a large full size bed with _

_lime green sheets and pink pillows sitting on the wall also. On the wall which was also painted pinks was a white desk _

_with multiple items I would need for school. Then next to it was a brown wooden vanity with storage bins and other _

_thing filled with makeup. I wonder who helped my dad with the room and makeup since he's a guy. After a few hours I _

_had everything unpacked and setup the way I wanted. My dad had two girls named Alice and Rosalie set up everything _

_and buy everything that was needed for my room._

_When I had took a shower and washed my hair I put on a pair of black and white plaid pants and a Mushi Mushi tanks _

_top and walked over to my desk and saw a Macbook box and saw it was from my dad. I was smiling very wide at all _

_the things that my dad had did for me. I setup my Macbook and then went to sleep. Then next morning I woke to the _

_sun shining in my eyes and noticed I forgot to close the curtains before I went to sleep last night. I got out of bed and _

_looked at the clock and it read 7:30 a.m and I knew I only had a certain time to get ready. I took my shower, flat _

_ironed my hair, did my makeup, and then got dressed in a Ribbon Heart Keyhole Embellished Vest, Purple Erica High _

_Waist Skinny Jeans, Air Jordan's, and a black backpack. I put all my things I need for school in my backpack and _

_walked downstairs. I walked to the kitchen and ate me a bowl of Reese puff's and grabbed my keys and drove to _

_school. When I go to the school people stared at my car. I parked my car next to a black BMW like my dad's. I walked _

_out of the car and saw that most people were staring at my car than me and I thanked God for that. I locked my car _

_door and walked to the front office to get my schedule and locked combination. I walked to my first period class which _

_was math. I walked to the building with my math class in there and I saw the most beautiful guy. He was so buff, _

_with short brown hair. And he was so tall._

* * *

_**please review my story**_

_**all outfit links for this chapter will be on my **_**_profile_**

_**-sweetiepielover (ashli)**_


	2. Chapter 2 The letter

_**Bella POV**_

_**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**_

* * *

_I walked into the class room and gave the teacher the slip he had to sign and walked to the seat next to the big buff guy. _

"_Hi I'm Emmett your Isabella right," he asked? _

"_**It's just Bella and yes nice to meet you Emmett," I said with a really pretty smile**_

"_So where are you from pretty lady," when he said that I blushed 10 different shades of red and smiled._

"_**I'm from California I just moved here because my mom just had twins and they needed room for the babies so I decided to move here," I said with a weak smile.**_

"_Well Bell I'm glad you moved here I have a special feeling were gonna be really close," he said with a smile as the teacher started he class. _

_When all my day classes were over and finally lunch came when I walked over to the line I grabbed a pizza puff, French fries, and a bottle of apple juice. I looked through my bag trying to find my wallet and then I remembered I didn't have lunch money. I looked behind me and saw Emmett sitting with4 other people I didn't know. Two had blonde hair one was a boy and the other was a girl, then there was a girl with long black hair (Alice looks like Ashley Greene), and then a boy with reddish hair. I looked at the person that was behind me in the line, it was Angela we had all our morning classes together._

"_**Hey Angela can you hold my tray I will be right back," I said with a pleading look on my face.**_

"_Sure," she said with a smile on her face. _

_I handed her my tray and hurried over to Emmett's table. When I got over there they all looked up all of them had a smile on their face except the reddish hair boy. I turned away from him and looked at the others _

"_**Hey Em I forgot my wallet at home I was wondering can you lend me the money and then after school I can bring it back to your house later, please I'm starving," I said putting on my best puppy dog face.**_

_He gave single look and I know that I had defeated him he got up and looked at me with a giant smile and I knew he had something up his sleeve. He turned around and looked at his friends and then back at me. I smiled at him and the all of a sudden his hands were on my waist and his lip were on mine. I was shocked for a second but then I got into it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes to reach. I could feel all the lust coming off of us. We broke way after a few seconds. I looked at him he had the biggest smile on his face and I was sure I had one too. I looked around the lunch room and noticed everyone was staring at us and then I blushed all kinds of red. _

"_Let's go get you that lunch bells," he said happy. _

_I looked up at him and smiled and walked over to Angela and thanked her for keeping my spot. After Emmett paid for my lunch we walked up to the table were Emmett sat. All Their face look amused except the reddish hair boy._

"_Bella this is my sister Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, his sister Rosalie, and her boyfriend Edward, everyone this is Bella," they all said their hi's and hello's and I said hi back. We all talked and exchanged numbers I thanks Alice and Rose for decorating my room and then the class bell rang and everyone hurried to their class._

_I walked to all my classes and by the end of the day I was the talk of the school from kissing Emmett. I walked to my locker and got my backpack and walked to my car where everyone was. _

"_**Excuse me please step away from my car please and thanks you," I yelled!**_

_When I got to my car I noticed Emmett was leaning against the black BMW and was smiling. _

"_Hey beautiful I love the car I wish I had that instead of the BMW," he said with a fake frown I rolled my eyes and walked over to the driver side of the car. _

"_**Bye Em see you later," I said and drove away**_

_When I got home I saw that I had an email on my computer and it was from and email address I didn't know but I still opened it:_

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**How would your little boyfriend feel if he knew that you were the one that had twin some months ago and that you were raped in an alley? Your dirty little whore you are the worst mother on the planet how could you just leave your kids in California with your mother and stepdad I hope you rot in HELL **_

_**Love,**_

_**Your worst nightmare**_

_**Ps. I hope you don't show this to your dad or your whole family will die and I better see those kids living with you. You have two weeks to get fully custody of them.**_

_I quickly shut down my computer and ran in to the bathroom and cried until my eyes were puffy and my nose was raw. All that he said was true my parents did want me but I had decided to run from my problems and I needed to fix them. I got off the bathroom and walked in to the bed room and over to my desk where my Iphone was charging in the Ihome I got for my birthday. I dialed my mom's number. She answered on the first ring._

"_Hello," she said to the phone._

"_**Hey mom it's Bella I need you to fly out here tonight and bring my kids also I want them back and you to," I said confident.**_

"_Are you sure sweetie we can keep them until you're done with high school," she said._

"_**No mom I want to take care of my own kids," I said waiting for the tears to start.**_

"_OK we will be there in the morning," she said and hung up. _

_I started crying again I walked over to the window and closed the curtains and I had to cry myself to sleep._

* * *

_**Please review my story**_

_**-sweetiepielover (Ashli)**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

_**Bella POV**_

_**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT **_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

* * *

_I woke up the next morning really tired and my chest hurt but I place the pain far in my mind I had other things to think about good thing it was Saturday and I didn't have school. I got out of bed and walked over to my Ihome and grabbed my phone and called the person I had become best friends within 45 minutes of our lunch and I kissed her brother in front of the school and I knew I could trust her. I dialed Alice's number hoping she would answer on the first ring and she did._

"_Hello, "she said in her perky tone._

"_**Hey Ally it Bell I need you ASAP," I said knowing I was crying.**_

"_Oh my gosh Bells what's wrong," she said worry in her voice._

"_**I need to tell you and Rosie something it's important and you can't tell Em please," I begged her.**_

"_Bells I promise I won't tell Emmett whatever you have to tell me it your biz to tell Emmett," she told me and I knew she wasn't lying._

"_**Ok Ally I will tell you and Rosie when you get here love you bye," I said.**_

"_Love you to bells and you can tell me anything," she said to me and hung up._

_As soon as I hung up the phone the door bell rang. I knew that Alice or Rosie could be here that fast and my dad was at work so I went downstairs and opened the door. When I opened the door I saw my mom and a stroller _

"_**Hi mom good to see you," I said with a smile. **_

"_Shut the fuck up Bella I brought your kids and I'm leaving now you're going to be the worst mother ever," she said and it feel like I had I knife in my heart._

_I feel to my knees and started crying after she had pulled off in her car. I saw a red convertible pull up and I knew that Rosie and Ally were here but I still didn't move._

"_BELLA…BELLA…OMG BELLA WHAT IS WRONG," I heard Alice and Rose yell at me but it was like I was in a daze. _

"_ALICE…ALICE LOOK THERE ARE TWO BABIES THAT LOOK LIKE BELLA," she said nervous. _

_I heard one of my daughters crying and that snapped me out of my daze. I got up from the ground and pulled the stroller into the house knowing that Alice and rose were following because I heard their footsteps. _

"_Bella what is going on you were totally out of it for a good 10 minutes," rose said to me._

"_**Guys I have to tell you something," I said looking at the floor.**_

"_Bella whatever it is you can tell us and we won't tell Emmett we promise," rose said to me._

"_**Ok when I was 16 I was going to the movies to meet my friends and I didn't have any gas money so I couldn't drive so I walked. I was walking past a dark alley and then I felt so one come behind me and tie my hand and mouth up. They dragged me into the alley and ripped off all my clothes and he made me suck his dick and the he put his nasty mouth everywhere on my body it felt so gross I hated it. He then thrusts into me and broke my barrier it hurt so much but he wouldn't stop. After he was done he left me there and no one found me until the next day because it was trash day. Two months after I was pregnant with twins and I was scared that I couldn't take of my kids so I left and came here and last night I got any email that said if I don't get my kids that they would kill me and my family so last night I called my mom and told her I need my babies and I really do I want to be a mother to my kid not a sister. So she dropped them off today right before you guys got here and told me I was going to be a horrible mother and left," I said crying my heart out. I looked up and saw that Alice and rose were crying.**_

"_Bella we love you and will not love you any less and Emmett will love you the same you need to tell him ASAP because if he finds out from someone else he is gonna be pissed," Alice said smiling at me._

"_**Ok Ally I will tell him later, do you guy want to out to lunch I'm starving," I said smiling.**_

" _Sorry bells but you have baby duty so that's out the question how about we make lunch here and then my go set up to room for these cute twin. Wait Bella what's their names," Alice asked me._

"_**Annabelle is the one with green eyes and Elizabeth is the one with brown eyes," I said looking at my beautiful daughters.**_

_After hours of spending time with the girls they left and the twins had just woken up so I decide me could go to the park. I walked to where Renee had put all the baby stuff and found two carseats. I walked out to my dad's BMW since my mustang didn't have back seats so I would have to use his car. I put the babies in the car seats and drove to the park. I got out the car and out the babies in the car seat and walked over to the sand box and put them in the sandbox and walked over to a bench where I knew I could see the twins and grabbed my laptop out the stroller and look up the thing I have been determine to get into. GYMNASTICS, Gymnastics was my life in California I was almost in the Olympics but I got pregnant so I stopped but now I have to get back on track. I heard footstep behind me and I instantly got nervous. I turned around and saw that it was only Emmett and thanked the lord for that._

"_Hell Bells what are you doing here," he asked me smiling._

_I know I have to tell what happened and now was the time to tell him what happened. _

"_**Hey Emmett I have to tell you something and you might want to sit down," I told him scared. **_

"_Ok," he said and sat down. _

_I told him everything that had happened and he looked pretty disgusted and I knew it was because of me. This was a first because I wasn't an insecure about myself because I knew I was beautiful but to have him look at me like that was just so sad and horrible._

"_**You think I'm gross don't you that why you're looking like that, I'm a nasty stupid bitch and whore and I should be at a whore house I hate myself," I said crying looking at the ground. **_

"_Bells, no you're not you're none of those things your beautiful and smart and innocent and you will and are a great mother and will always be that person that you were before you were raped," he said tear falling down his face._

"_Bells you will always be my best friends and I love you forever," he said kissing me on the forehead._

_That night when I got home all I could do was dream about me, Emmett, Annabelle, and Elizabeth living in a house that was fit for our perfect family and that night I dreamed about loving Emmett forever._

* * *

**_the outfit links will b_****_e on the profile for this chapter_**

**_Please review my story_**

**_-sweetiepielover (Ashli)_**


	4. Chapter 4 Sex

_**BELLA POV**_

_**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**I WOULD LOVE TO GIVE A SHOUTOUT TO JESSA76 I LOVE YOU FOR GIVING ME REVIEWS ON MY STORY :)**_

* * *

_That morning I woke up feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and that I could tell my friends anything. I woke up and took a shower and got dressed for school and grabbed my wallet I didn't need Emmett kissing me again in front of the school but I would love to kiss him again. I walked to the twins room and got them dressed for daycare and made us breakfast. After we ate I drove to the daycare down the street from school I could go get them right after. After I dropped my girls off at daycare I drove to school and saw my big teddy bear Emmett leaning against like he did the last time._

"_**EMMETT," I said running to him giving him a big hug.**_

"_Hey bells I have something to ask you," he asked me?_

"_**What's up Emmett," I asked him.**_

"_Bell I was wondering if you would like to go to the homecoming dance with me," he said denying me eye contact._

"_**Emmett I would love to go to the homecoming dance with," I said smiling really wide he picked me up and gave me a big hug.**_

"_**Em I have some good news, "I told him**_

"_What is it bells," he asked looking in to my eyes with his gorgeous blue ones._

"_**I send my application in to the Seattle Gymnastics Academy this weekend and I might get in," I said smiling.**_

"_Wow Bells that amazing I know how much gymnastics really means to you," he said giving me one of my favorite dimpled smiles._

"_Let's get to class Emmy I need to turn in my homework," I said smiling reaching for his hand._

_Me and Emmett weren't dating but I wished we were we would make a great a couple and I love him so much he is my everything. Everything he does make me love him more I love everything about Emmett I love his face, body, smile, voice, everything his is just perfect. He even loves my kids and that makes me even happier. At the end of the school day I went to pick up the twins and took them to the local diner so we could get some dinner and then we went home. When we got home I saw that most of the mail for me so I pick up everything up and walked to the twins room and put them to sleep and then I walked to my room and saw that I had another email from that email address I didn't know but I didn't take any chances so I opened it and what I read almost made me die:_

_**Dear Isabella.**_

_**You should be happy that you have your girls back but you have to be more careful about your surrounding you never know is watching you in the bushes I hope you lock ever window and door in that house or someone might get in the house. And tell your little boyfriend he should be more careful about his sister and her blond friend or they might just get hurt like your little twins.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your worst nightmare **_

_**P.S. have sex with your little boyfriend without a condom and without the pill on homecoming night or you besties are dead**_

_The tears were coming and coming and I couldn't stop them because what if I got pregnant and Emmett didn't want a baby he is gonna hate me forever. What about gymnastics and college I need my life and I couldn't give it for another child but what about Ally and Rosie I love them so much I couldn't let anything happen to them and Emmett would hate me more for that. That night I dreamed about me, Emmett, Annabelle, Elizabeth, and a brown haired boy with blue eye and dimples he look exactly like Emmett. _

_The next morning I woke up and noticed it was the day of the homecoming and I didn't buy me some heel I would have to order me some and then go get the from the store. I walked over to the computer and ordered me some Dora Siren Shoes. I would pick them up after my Bella Barbie day with rose and Ally the promised me I would look stunning. Last night I made sure not to take my birth control pill last night and this morning. I knew I was doing something right I didn't want my best friends to die because I would rather be a mother again at 17 than the person that cause her crushes sister and her boyfriend's sister to die. _

_When I got to Emmett's I noticed his car wasn't in the driveway so I knew they made him to go to one of the boy's house. When Alice and Rose were done with me I looked beautiful. I had on a coral forever unique prom dress, my heels, and a mini opera satin hard clutch. When Alice and rose were done they looked amazing. The doorbell had rang as soon as they got none with their makeup so I went and open the door I was greeted with three men dressed in black tuxes holding flower for the girls. I stepped aside letting the come in and then Emmett walked up to._

"_Wow bells you look wow," he said in awe of my appearance._

"_**Thanks Emmett you don't look to bad yourself," I said smiling at him.**_

"_Here this is for you," Emmett said wrapping the flower around my wrist_

"_**Thanks Emmy I love it, it kinda goes with your eyes," I said blushing**_

_When we got to the dance they were playing a slow song and I went to sit at a table at the back and Emmett followed me._

"_Bells would you like to dance," he asked holding his hand out to me._

"_**Sure Emmy," I said smile and grabbing his hand**__._

_He lead me to the dance floor and put his hand on my waist and I place my on his shoulders and looked into those eyes I could not stop thinking about._

"_**Emmett I love you so much and I can't stop thinking about you," I blurted out and then put my hand over my mouth.**_

"_Bella you what," he asked?_

"_**Emmett I love you so much and I want you to be mine forever I can't get you off my mind ever you arte everything I ever think about. I think about you and our kids living in this beautiful house and we are the happiest family ever. EMMETT I LOVE YOU," I said crying and holding him tight.**_

"_Bella I love you to," he said giving me the most intense kiss ever._

"_**Emmett let's get out of here I want to give myself fully," I said honestly.**_

"_Bella are you 100% sure," he asked worried._

"_**Yes Emmett I'm sure," I said smiling.**_

_Emmett walked me to his car and he drove us to this really fancy hotel that read __**McCarty.**_

"_**Emmett do your parents own this place," I asked and he shook his head yes. **_

"_**Wow I love it," I said looking at him.**_

_Emmett got out the car and walked over to my door and opened it for me and helped me out. We walked to the front desk of the lobby._

"_Room for McCarty, Emmett," Emmett said to the desk clerk._

"_Oh yes you have the presidential suite here is your room key and enjoy your stay," the deck clerk said as he handed Emmett the keycard. When Emmett and I got to the room we couldn't talk our hand off each other. Emmett unzipped my dress and tossed it on the floor. He moaned when he noticed the lace panties and bra set that I had bought for him. He walked up to me and unhooked the bra. My perky boobs fell on my chest. He grabbed one of my boobs and started sucking on my pebbled nipples. _

"_Oh my god Emmett that feels so good," I moaned._

_Emmett took my panties of after he was done with my nipples. He set me on the bed and spread my leg. Knowing I was wet I ran his finger down my slit and he then slipped them in. he then slipped his fingers in my entrance and started pumping in and out of me. He kept on hitting my g-spot bring me closer and closer to my climax._

"_Oh Emmett…Emmett...I'm gonna CUM," I yelled at the top of my lungs as I rode out my orgasm._

_He then took off his shirt and pants and I could see his big bulge in his black boxers. I grabbed him and pulled him close to me and pulled off his boxer and out sprang out his 9in cock. I took him in my mouth and started sucking him off really hard._

"_BELLA THAT IT SUCK MY NICE BIG COCK," HE YELLED AND I MOANED._

_I kept sucking him even when I felt his release. I let him spray all his nice, creamy, and hot cum in my mouth._

"_Mmm" I moaned against his cock again._

_Emmett pulled me off his cock and laid me on the bed. He then portioned himself at my entrance and he trusted in to me. It felt so good to have him in my body. I bucked at him letting him know he could move. He then started to fuck me hard and fast and it felt so good. _

"_Oh EMMETT I LOVE IT FUCK ME SO HARD I NEED YOU SO MUCH," I YELLED!_

_As I said that I felt Emmett start to swell inside of me he pumped into me a couple more times and then we came together. I loved the felling of his hot cum inside of my vagina._

"_Emmett I love you so much," I said looking into his eyes._

"_I love you to bells forever will you be my girlfriend," he asked me?_

"_Yes I would love to be your girl friend," I said giving him a passionate kiss._

* * *

_**Please review my story**_

_**-sweetiepielover (Ashli)**_

_**All outfit links for this chapter will be on my profile**_


	5. Chapter 5 Blood

_**Bella POV**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**I don't own twilight**_

* * *

_The next morning I woke up to a ringing sound but I knew it was my phone so I decided to leave it wherever it was. After a few seconds the phone stopped ring so I started to drift off to sleep again. __**RING RING RING **__my phone started to ring again._

"_Uh," I groaned when I got up to go to go get my phone._

_When I reached the hotel living room in noticed my clutch on the coffee table. So I walked over and grabbed it inside was my I phone that had __**20 missed calls, 10 voicemails, and 5 text messages.**__ I decided to open the texts:_

_ALICE: BELLA WHERE ARE YOU_

_ALICE: BELL ARE YOU WITH EMMETT BECAUSE WE CAN'T FIND HIM EITHER_

_ALICE: BELLA CALL ME I NEED DETAILS_

_ROSIE: BELLA PLEASE CALL ALICE SHE IS PRACTICALLY BOUNCING OVER HERE_

_ALICE: BELLA ARE YOU GIVING EMMETT ANOTHER ROUND_

_On the last text message I blush all over my body I can't believe they knew I had sex with Emmett it was so embarrassing. Now if I do get pregnant they will all know its Emmett's baby. I heard footsteps coming out the bed room and decided to text Alice back because I didn't want her to have my head._

_**ME: ALICE I'M FINE ME AND EMMETT JUST WENT TO ONE OF YOUR PARENT HOTELS LAST NIGHT IT NOTHING**_

_After 5 minutes I got another text but decided to read it when I got hone._

"_Bella are you ready to leave," Emmett asked me coming out our room fully dressed._

"_**Yea babe just give me 20 minutes" I asked him and started to walked to the bathroom when I felt hands on my waist**_

_As he started kissing me I knew it my dad called and the girl weren't with me I would be in so much trouble so I decided to stop the kiss._

"_**I love you and kissing you Emmett is like wow but I have to get ready," I told him giving him a little peck on the cheek. When I got done getting ready I walked up to Emmett sitting on the couch watching TV.**_

"_**Babe you ready to go," I asked him getting the rest of my things out of the bathroom.**_

"_Yea babe let's go," he said as I walked to the door._

_When Emmett dropped me off at home I knew that he wanted to ask me something but he was nervous. He wouldn't even look into my eyes._

"_**Emmett what is wrong I know you want to say something to me," I told him**_

"_Babe would you mind if I took you out on Sunday night," he said giving me a dimpled smile._

"_**Emmy I would love to pick me up a 7:30," I said unbuckling my seatbelt giving him a peck on the lips.**_

"_Bye baby bells," he said hugging me and walking me to the door._

"_**Bye see you tomorrow babe," I said walking into the house. **__  
"Dad I'm home," I yelled._

"_Bells I'm upstairs you have a large envelope on the table it looks important," he yelled back at me,_

"_**OK," I yelled back at him.**_

_I walked into the dining room seeing a large white envelope on the table hopping it was from Seattle Gymnastics Academy I really wanted to get into this school. When I opened the letter I was so excited I almost fainted:_

_**Dear Isabella Swan,**_

_**We congratulate you for getting into the Seattle Gymnastics Academy we are happy to tell you that you have been selected for a full scholarship. You will need to fill out the forms that are place in the envelope with this letter and they will need to be received here by July 25,2012 for it to be activated and please call us as soon as possible to make you appointment to meet us. GOOD LUCK.**_

_**From,**_

_**The Seattle Gymnastics Academy**_

_When I got done reading the letter I was shaking with excitement. I couldn't believe that I got into this school. If I did well in the academy I could get a college scholarship in gymnastics. I could be a professional gymnast or I could be a gold medal Olympic gymnast this was the life I wanted and I would get it no matter if I was pregnant. I would be the best I could be._

"_**Dad I got in… I got in," I was yelling and scream I thought I gave my dad a heartattack.**_

"_**Dad I got into the academy I going to be what I always wanted to be," I said crying.**_

"_Belle that great I can't believe it,' he said hugging me._

"_**Dad do you have any empty picture frames I need to hang this acceptances letter up," I asked him smiling wide.**_

"_Yea bells it should be one in the downstairs office," he said walking back upstairs._

"_**THANKS," I YELLED TO HIM.**_

_Before I walked down to the office I grabbed my iphone I needed to call Emmy, Rosie, and Alice and tell them the good news. After I put the letter in the frame I hung it up in my room I decided that I need to call my boyfriend… hum I like the sound of that. As I walked to my room I got another text and ii forgot I still had to read the one from earlier. When I got to my room I had to text from Ally._

_ALICE: BELLA YOU AND EMMETT HAD HOT SEX I KNOW IT THAT WHY YOU JUST TEXT ME NOW BECAUSE YOU TO WERE GETTING BUSY._

_ALICE: BELLA NOW I KNOW YOU TO HAD SEX EMMETT HAS NEVER CAME HOME SMILILNG THIS WIDE AND HIS CLOTHES LOOK A MESS._

_**ME: YES ALICE ME AND EMMETT HAD GREAT HOT SEX IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR.**_

_2 minutes later_

_ALICE: I KNEW IT YOU TO TOTTALLY LOVE EACH OTHER ME AND ROSIE ARE ON OUR WAY TO YOU HOUSE GET CLEANED UP WERE GOING SHOPPING FOR YOUR DATE OUTFIT._

_**ME: ALICE HOW DID YOU KNOW I HAD A DATE**_

_1 minute later_

_ALICE: EMMETT OF COURSE_

_**ME: IT GOOD YOU GUYS ARE COMING OVER I HAVE GREAT NEW :).**_

_I put my phone in the Ihome that was on my desk and went to my closet and put on a True Love Exists Tank, some Adriano Goldschmied Mary Jane Cut off Short, and a pair of Black Suede Platform Peep Toe Pinup Pumps. When I was done getting dressed I did my makeup and curled my hair. When I was done I made my call to Emmett._

"_Hello," Emmett asked._

"_**Hey babe," I said to him.**_

"_Hey Bell what's up," he asked._

"_**Babe I got in to the academy I got the letter today," I said excited**__._

"_Bella that great I can't believe you got in," he said happily._

"_**Babe I got a full scholarship too," I said yelling into the phone.**_

"_Wow babe that great but I have to go I'll see you later," he said._

"_**Love you bye," I said to him**_

"_Love you too," he said and hung up._

_When I hung up the phone I heard the doorbell knowing that it was Rosie and Alice. I went downstairs and opened the door to find Alice and Rosie looking hot. Alice had on a Love & Juicy V-neck Tank, some Destroyed Rhinestone Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Air Jordan 12 XII it was a first for her but I loved the look on her. Rose had on a Pin-Up Doll Dress and some Black Suedette Platforms that was her signature look._

_When the girls and I went shopping I told them about getting in the academy and how I was so excited about my date with Emmett and everything that was happening since I came to forks and how I was going to be putting the kids in kindergarten when school started we talked about mostly everything._

_When I got home I put all the stuff I bought away and walked over to my computer and did my homework. When I was done I decided to check my e-mail. I found another one of those e-mails I was nervous about what this on would say. When I read it, it made my heart drop it made me want to die._

_**DEAR ISABELLA,**_

_**HAPPY TO HERE THAT YOU GOT ACCEPTED INTO THAT LITTLE DREAM SCHOOL TO BAD THAT YOUR GONNA HAVE TO GIVE UP ON YOUR DREAM I HOPE THAT IT WAS FUN WHILE IT LASTED BECAUSE IF YOU CALL THAT SCHOOL AND DO GOOD ON YIOUR AUDITIONS YOU WILL BE PUSHED DOWN SOME STAIR AND BE PARALYZED FOREVER SO ADVISE YOU TO EITHER BOMB YOU AUDITION OR DECLINE THE OFFER. HOPE YOUR NOT PREGNANT EITHER YOU STUPID SLUT**_

_**LOVE,**_

_**YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE**_

_This was horrible how could I just decline the gymnastics offer or how could I bomb my audition this was my life it was my everything this was the only thing that I believed in for years now I would have to just flush it down the drain like the rest of my dreams. I hate this I hate that I can't have anything perfect in my life._

_When I was done reading I went to check on the twins after that I took a nice long bath and went to bed._

_The next day I woke up around 10:00 o'clock and ate breakfast. After that I went to drop the twins of at Mrs. and Mr. Cullen house they love watching the girls. When I left from the Cullen's house I went over to Alice and Rosie's condo in the city. They gave me a Bella Barbie makeover for my date._

"_Ok bell let's get you dress," Alice said to me and pulled me out of the bedroom into the bathroom._

_When we were done I had on a floral H&M dress, some leggings, a pair of AX Paris Cream Faux Suede Platform heels, and a H&M clutch bag. While I was fixing my shoes the doorbell rang so Rose went and got the door. When I was done with everything I saw Emmett he looked hot he hand on a white button shirt and some black skinny jeans on. He looked so hot I thought he was a good. I walked down the stairs and gave Emmett a hug and a peck on his lips._

"_**Hey babe you look nice," I told him smiling.**_

"_So do you Bella I love your dress," he told me looking me up and down._

"_**Thanks let's get going BYE ALICE AND ROSE," I yelled up stairs to them and walked out the door.**_

"_**Hey Emmy would you like to drive the mustang," I asked him.**_

"_Of course," he said and walked over to my car and opened the door for me._

"_**Thanks," I told him getting in.**_

"_No problem," he said getting in the car._

_Emmett took me to a restaurant in the Seattle and then we went to the park for a romantic walk under the stars._

_When we got to a bench in the park he made me sit down._

"_Babe this is for you a gift for getting in to the gymnastics school," he told me handing me a big wrapped box._

"_**Babe you didn't have to get me anything I have everything I need right here," I told him kissing him on the lips.**_

_When I opened the box I was blown away it was a purple and black stripped leotard with diamonds around the neck. This thing must have cost a lot of money._

"_**Oh my god babe this thing must have costs a lot of money you didn't have to buy this for me," I told him slightly crying.**_

"_No babe I wanted to buy this for you I wanted you to look good for you callbacks," he told me before he gave me a passionate kiss._

"_**Babe I love the leotard it's perfect," I told him giving him a hug.**_

"_You're welcome I hope its good luck," he told me before we started walking back to the car._

_When we left the park I called the Cullen's and made sure they dropped the twins off at home, when me and Emmett got to the house Alice's car was gone and my dad was home so the kid had gotten taken care of._

**"_Bye Emmy I had a great time I love the leotard it perfect just like you I love you," I told him and started making out with him._**

_When we were done Emmett walked me to the door._

"_Bye babe see you tomorrow at school love you," he told me._

**"_Bye babe I love you too," I said walking into the house._**

_After I shut the door I ran up the stairs and saw something that no one should ever see in the house._

_Blood, Blood everywhere._

* * *

_**Please review my story**_

_**-sweetiepielover (Ashli)**_

_**All outfit links for this chapter will be on my profile**_

_**Sorry guys for the cliffhanger I know they story is getting good.**_


	6. Chapter 6 JAMES

_**Bella POV**_

_**Chapter 6 –Dead**_

_**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT **_

_This was not happening I just kept thinking that to myself. This is paint or ketchup surrounding three bodies' that were lying in the hallway. I just couldn't believe what I was thinking because I knew it was wrong. I knew that there was blood surrounding bodies and I knew that there was slits on their necks. I lost the most important people in my life I had just lost my life._

"_**NOOOOOOOOOO," I screamed at the top of my lungs looking at the lifeless bodies on the floor.**_

_I ran to get my purse that I had left by the door when I got home and called the police._

"_Hello 911 what is your emergency," the lady on the other end asked._

"_**My dad and two daughters have been killed," I said crying.**_

"_Ok ma'am please explain your situation," she told me._

"_**Um I came home from a date and I walked upstairs and um I saw blood everywhere and I noticed that my two daughters and my dad were lying on the ground surrounded by blood with their necks slit," I told her trying not to cry.**_

"_Ok ma'am we have squad cars on their way make sure to stay calm," she told me and hung up._

_The next thing I did was called my mom._

"_Hello," a deep voice said._

"_**Is this you Phil," I asked.**_

"_No you stupid bitch this is your worst nightmare," he told me laughing._

"_**Did you kill my mom and Phil," I asked confident.**_

"_Yup and that was because I knew you were going to take that gymnastics offer and so I decided to kill your family instead of your boyfriend's family," he told me and I started crying._

"_**Who are you were you the one that raped me in that alley that day," I asked him.**_

"_You better believe," it he said and hung up the phone._

_When he hung up the door was busted open. _

"_Isabella Swan where are you," I heard one of the cops yell._

"_**Up here," I yelled down the stairs.**_

_They came storming up the stairs checking every room. They grabbed me and pulled me down the stairs with them. What was going to happen to me? What was I going to do now that both my parents were dead? I was probably gonna be put in a foster home and I was gonna be raped and beat everyday like you heard in movies. When we got downstairs they walked me outside to a police car._

"_Ms. Swan we have to take you to the police department to ask you a few questions," the man police officer told me before he started walking away._

"_**WAIT," I YELLED.**_

"_What," the officer asked me._

"_**I talked to the man who killed my family. I called my mom's house and the guy answer the phone. I asked him did he kill my dad and kids and he said yes and he killed my mom and step dad," I told him feeling my eyes blur with tears.**_

"_Ok," he said and held up his radio to his mouth, "this is office Jackson we need to call need to call Los Angeles police department we have a connected murder on our hands," he said walking away.\_

_I remembered that I had to call Emmett so I had to call him now._

"_Hello," said a sleepy voice._

"_**Emmy I need you now my parents are dead," I said crying.**_

"_Oh my god Bella what happened," he asked me._

"_**I found my dad and the girl's surrounded by blood when you had left. And then the guy that killed them answered my mom's house phone and told me he killed my mom, Phil, dad, Annabelle, and Elizabeth," I said crying harder.**_

"_Bella are you hurt or anything I will be at you house in 2 minutes," he told me and I could hear how hard he was breathing._

"_**Ok," I said and hung up.**_

_I heard Emmett car coming down the street. I started to get more nervous and I was having trouble breathing._

"_BELLA BABE ARE YOU OK," Emmett yelled at me._

"_**Yea I'm having trouble breathing," I told him.**_

"_Ok let's go take you to the ambulance over there," he said pointing at the truck and picking me up._

"_Um excuse me my girlfriend is having trouble breathing can you check her out," Emmett asked one of the EMT'S._

"_Yea sure lay her on the stretcher," the EMT told Emmett_

_He laid me on the bed and the lady took my heart rate and checked my breathing._

"_Sir it looks like she is having a panic attack we need to get her to the hospital you can ride in the back with her," the lady told him._

"_Ok," he said getting into the truck._

_By the time we got to the hospital I had calmed down and had feel asleep on the way to the hospital. When I woke up I was in a small room with the walls painted a white color. I looked around and saw Emmett lying on a recliner chair sleeping. I looked down at my hands and noticed that I had an IV sticking out of my wrist. _

"_**Emmett… Emmy wake up," I talked at him and saw him stir in his sleep. **_

"_Yea babe," he said in a raspy voice._

"_**What happened," I asked him.**_

"_You had a panic attack and they had to sedate you in the ambulance," he told me walking over to the bed and giving me a kiss on my forehead._

"_Babe they found your mom and step dad they were shot in the head and stabbed in the side," he told me looking down at the floor._

"_**Emmett it's ok you don't have to be careful about giving me another panic attack I'm perfectly fine," I told him looking in his blue eyes.**_

"_Ok," he said looking into my eyes like he saw into my soul._

"_**I love you," I told him giving him a big kiss.**_

"_I love you too," he told me smiling._

_I looked into his eyes and saw the hurt that he was feeling for me. I was so hurt that this person killed my babies and my parents._

"_Babe I got your release papers last night you need to get dressed because I need to take you to the police station, "he said handing me my clothes._

"_**Thanks," I said and got up and changed me clothes.**_

"_**Ready to go Emmett," I asked him walking to the door.**_

"_Yea babe," Emmett said walked behind me._

_When we go to the police station I was so sad and hurt that I was on my own now. Me and Emmett were walked to a desk were we saw a woman was sitting._

"_Hi you must be Mr. McCarty and Ms. Swan," the detective said._

"_**Yes we are," I said.**_

"_Ok Mr. McCarty we need to talk to Ms. Swan privately," she told Emmett and he walked away._

"_Ok Ms. Swan we had police officer go to your parent's house and they found the bodies. They also found fingerprints that matched someone in the system. His name is James Witherdale. We put an APB out for him. When we find him he will be charged with 5 counts of second degree murder and 1 count of rape." She told me waiting for my reaction. _

"_**What's gonna happen to me because I will not go into foster care," I told her.**_

"_We are trying to get you emancipated as we speak you have a court date next week," she told me._

"_**Thank you and um when can I get my stuff back and go home," I asked her.**_

"_You can go get you stuff for the front desk but you cannot go back to that house without a police officer. And since you are going to be emancipated you will need to buy a new home or apartment," she told me._

"_**Ok I will start looking sometime this week but is it okay it I go to California to start on my mom and Phil's funeral and I need to put together a will reading," I asked her.**_

"_Yes that is absolutely fine but you need to be back for your court date," she told me and walked away from her desk._

_This is gonna be HORRIBLE._

_**Please review my story**_

_**-sweetiepielover (Ashli)**_


	7. I Need Reviews

Guy since you won't review my storie I will not update until I get some more reviews.

-sweetiepielover (ashli)


	8. Chapter 7 Millionaire

_**Bella POV**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**_

_**Guys I really need you to review so I can keep adding more chapters**_

* * *

_The next morning after I meet with the detective. My stomach was really hurting and I had thrown up as soon as I woke up in the morning. Good thing Emmett wasn't here I didn't want him to be grossed out. _

_A ringing knocked me out of my thoughts. I got off the hotel bathroom and walked over to the I-home I made sure to grab when I went to get my thing yesterday from the house._

"_**Hello," I asked answering the phone.**_

"_Yes this is Doctor Bernard is this Isabella swan," she asked._

"_**Yes this is she," I told her.**_

"_Yesterday we missed something in your blood test and when we came to tell you, you were gone," she said to me._

"_**Ok what is it," I said nervous.**_

"_You're pregnant," she said._

"_**I are you sure," I said feeling the tears fall.**_

"_Yes very sure have a good day Ms. Swan," she said and hung up the phone._

_I can't believe I'm pregnant again. This sucks now I have to quite Gymnastics. I had to tell Ally and Rosie or they will kill me. I looked over to the clock and it said it was 10:55 so Alice and Rose would be up. I grabbed my phone off the bed where I had tossed it and dialed Alice and rose's number on three-way _

"_Hello," they said in unison._

"_**Hey guys your on three-way," I said.**_

"_OK what's the emergency," Alice said._

"_**Why does everything have to be something I probably wanted to call my best friends," I said lying.**_

"_Bella what's wrong," Rose said._

"_**Ok guys…..I'm pregnant," I said crying.**_

"_Omg Bella that great," Alice yelled._

"_Bella that is really great," rose said._

"_**Alice be quite what if Emmett is right behind you," I told her.**_

"_He's not even here he's at rose's house," Alice said._

"_**Good," I said letting out a sigh.**_

"_Bella how many mouths are you," alive asked._

"_**I don't know I have to make a doctor's appointment," I told her.**_

"_Bells we have to go I will call you later," rose said._

"_**Ok love you guys bye," I told them.**_

"_Love you too bye," they said again and hung up._

_I walked over to my MacBook that my dad got me and looked up apartments. I saw two apartments and five small town houses in Washington and New York that I liked. I knew that Emmett was a senior and he would be graduation and he would be going to New York University on a full scholarship for football. So I was thinking about moving in together. I know I still didn't tell Emmett about the baby but I would today before I left for California. While I was in California I would be making plans for Phil and my mom's funeral and will reading._

_I closed my laptop and started packing my things I would need for the short 2 day trip because I had my court date in a couple days. I packed all my necessary items and put them in the trunk of my Dad's BMW. I went back in my hotel room and took a shower, curled my hair, and changed in to a Smiling Heart Bling Tank, some Spaced Tropical Floral Print Leggings, and a pair of essentials bow ballet flats. After I finished getting ready I grabbed my purse and Iphone and walked out the door. I drove to rose's house after I called her and asked her was Emmett still her house. When I pulled up to Rosalie's house I saw everyone's car except rose's parents. I got out the car and took a deep breath and knocked on the door hoping anybody but Emmett would open it. My wish came true Jasper opened the door._

"_**Hey Jazz," I said smiling**__._

"_Hey bells come in," he said stepping sideways to let me into the house._

"_**Thanks," I said walked into the living room and saw Emmett and Edward playing Halo.**_

"_**Hey babe," I said walked over to him.**_

"_HEY," Edward yelled as Emmett paused the game and gave me a hug and kiss._

"_HEY SHUTUP my baby is here and she's leaving in a couple hours I need to give her some love," he said to Edward hitting him in the head._

"_**Babe do you want to drive me to the airport and keep the car," I asked him.**_

"_Sure," he said getting up from the couch pulling me with him._

"_Let's go," he said walking to the door._

_When we got into the car I was so nervous I didn't know what to say. But I made up mind to just say it all fast so he wouldn't interrupt me._

"_**Emmett I'm pregnant and I was wondering when you graduate we could move in together and I could start high school in New York and we can be a real family," I said in one breath after finishing I looked down at the floor.**_

"_Bella that's great and I would love to move in with you in New York," he said holding my hand._

"_**Thanks Emmett for always loving me," I said kissing his cheek.**_

"_No problem babe," he said as we pulled into the Airport parking lot._

"_Bye baby see you Monday," he said giving me a kiss "and be safe,"_

"_**Bye Emmy," I said getting out the car and getting my suitcase.**_

_When I got to New York I put together everything I would need for the funeral. I picked out flower, caskets, song, poems, everything. When I got done with that I had put together will reading that could happen while I was here. So on day to I was awoken by a knocking on my hotel door. I got up and put my robe on and walked to open the door._

"_Hi are you Ms. Swan," a red haired woman asked._

"_**Yes I'm Bella," I told her shaking her hand.**_

"_I'm Alexia Marcus your parent's lawyer I'm here to read the will," she said walking into the room._

"_Ok Ms. Swan this is a video of your parent's will," she said giving it to me._

"_**Ok I have my laptop over here," I said walking over to the nightstand were I had left my MacBook. **_

_When I put the DVD in the computer I saw Renee and Phil sitting next to each other._

'_Hi I'm Renee Dwyer and I'm Phil Dwyer and if you are watching this video something tragic has happened to us and we have died so this I our will and testament. I Renee leave 1.5 million dollars and all my property to Isabella Swan. I Phil leave 3 Million dollars and all my major league item from the Arizona Diamondbacks to Isabella Swan,' they said and I cried._

_After the will reading I was given key and other information for all the things I would need for the rest of my life. I found out that my mom had saved up all her money for me and my college fund and also that Phil had saved all his major league money also. This was gonna be my life I was gonna be a rich girl with a child._

* * *

_**Please review my story**_

_**-Sweetiepielove (Ashli)**_

_**All outfit links will be on my profile**_


	9. Authors Note

_**Authors Note**_

_**Hey guys I will upload next week because I am out of town and will not have time to keep on updating I will most definitely be uploading on Monday, June 18**__**th**__**, 2012. Or on Sunday, June 17**__**th**__**, 2012. And guys please update and I will more likely update sooner.**_

___**-Sweetiepielove (Ashli) **_


End file.
